1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a latch structure, and, in particular, to a latch structure to be applied to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional notebook computer 1 has a liquid crystal display 11, a host 12 and a latch assembly 13. A first side of the liquid crystal display 11 is pivoted with a first side of the host 12. A second side of the liquid crystal display 11 and a second side of the host 12 are attached with a latch assembly 13. Herein, the latch assembly 13 includes a hook 131, a groove 132 and a pushbutton 133. When the liquid crystal display 11 and the host 12 are to be locked, the liquid crystal display 11 is closed onto the host 12 such that the hook 131 disposed on the liquid crystal display 11 hooks the groove 132 of the host 12. Consequently, the closed liquid crystal display 11 and the host 12 are fixed, and the keys disposed on the host 12 as well as the screen of the liquid crystal display 11 are protected such that the notebook computer 1 may be carried conveniently. When the notebook computer 1 is to be opened, the pushbutton 133 connected with the hook 131 has to be actuated in order to cancel the locked state of the latch assembly 13.
However, when the latch assembly 13 is in an open state, the hook 131 of the latch assembly 13 is exposed out of the liquid crystal display 11. Thus, the visual glory is influenced, and it is quite inconvenient because the hook 131 is touched and thus deformed or broken when the user is opening or closing the notebook computer.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide an electronic device and a latch structure thereof capable of eliminating the drawback of exposed hook of the latch assembly and preventing the hook from deforming and being broken.